City Gun
by callmeJOEG
Summary: [UPDATE ATTENTION!] Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah seorang City Gun, ingin membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya pada petinggi Negara. Untuk melancarkan aksinya ia bekerja di Blue House, namun siapa sangka ternyata ia malah menjadi Pengawal dari Putri Presiden yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana rencana balas dendam Chanyeol? ChanBaek/BaekYeol/GS/Slight HunHan/T and other.
1. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

Sebelumnya JOEG minta maaf ya, City Gun Chap pertama yang udah joeg upload di hapus lagi. Karna plot dari awal kurang srek buat joeg, jdi joeg memutuskan untuk merombak ulang. Hehehe

Readersnim, maafkan kelabilan joeg yo!

Silahkan di baca lagi :v jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review!

 **Don't Like ?**

 **Don't READ!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Just click X in your browse.**

 **Thanks!**

 **JOEG Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©2015**


	2. Chapter 1

" **City Gun"**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol as Himself**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun as Park Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan (GS)**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair : BaekYeol - ChanBaek / Hunhan / and all official EXO pairing!**

 **Genre : Romance and Action.**

 **Rated : T+ (maybe) :v**

 **Warning : Gender Switch, typos, and gaje(?)**

 **A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea City Hunter, tapi beda kok tenang aja :v dan semua ini murni dari otak gua, jadi harap di maklumi dengan ke gajean yang ada. Wagwagwag**

 **Summary : Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah seorang City Gun, harus membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya pada petinggi Negara. Untuk melancarkan aksinya ia bekerja di Blue House, namun siapa sangka ternyata ia malah menjadi Pengawal dari Putri Presiden yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana rencana balas dendam Chanyeol?**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Just click X in your browse.**

 **Thanks!**

 **JOEG Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©2015**

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

Pagi yang cerah tampak seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan sedang mengenakan dasi untuk melengkapi setelannya, tubuh atletis dan tinggi menjulang, serta sorot mata yang tajam dan tampak begitu dingin yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat pemuda ini akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pekerja keras dan memiliki ambisi besar dalam hidupnya. Yaitu membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol meninggal karna sebuah konspirasi dari pejabat tinggi Negara. Chanyeol yang saat itu berusia 10 hanya bisa menangis melihat kedua orang tuanya bersimbah darah dan tak berdaya. Ia ingin sekali menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa karna sebelumnya ayahnya telah memerintah Chanyeol untuk lari dari rumahnya itu dan menyelamatkan adiknya.

Chanyeol dan adiknya yang bernama Park Sehun saat itu berusia 4 tahun hanya bisa meraung dan menangis menyaksikan ayah dan ibunya tergelatak tak berdaya.

Chanyeol menatap marah pada orang-orang bejat yang telah membunuh keluarganya, matanya menyorotkan aura iblis, mata hitamnya menyiratkan rasa balas dendam yang sangat besar.

Chanyeol mengendong sehun di punggungnya lalu pergi melarikan diri ketempat yang jauh, ia melarikan diri ke hutan hingga orang-orang bejat itu tidak bisa menemukan mereka berdua.

Semenjak kejadian itu Chanyeol bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya, membongkar semua kebusukan para petinggi Negara yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk memimpin sebuah Negara.

Chanyeol bekerja keras untuk hidupnya, ia melakukan segala pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang, beruntung Chanyeol mewarisi otak ayahnya yang cerdas hingga ia mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan ia juga mengikuti berbagai latihan fisik hingga ia jago dalam hal bertarung. Selain itu Chanyeol sangat ahli menggunakan senjata.

Chanyeol bekerja banting tulang seorang diri untuk hidupnya dan juga adiknya. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Sehun, karna Sehun adalah satu-satunya harta paling berharga yang ia miliki. Chanyeol slalu memprioritaskan Sehun dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sehun merasa kekurangan. Ia selalu memenuhi kebutuhan adik kesayangannya itu dan juga selalu memanjakan Sehun. Hingga sampai Sehun menginjak usia ke 16 tahun, Sehun masih bertingkah seperti seorang bayi. Karna sudah terbiasa di manjakan Sehun menjadi bergantung dengan Chanyeol. Sehun pun sangat mencintai hyungnya itu, karna Chanyeol telah menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus ibu untuk dirinya.

Sehun mengalami trauma hebat setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia menjadi anak yang sangat penakut, takut akan hal-hal yang berbau dengan kejahatan. Ia menjadi anak yang lemah dan juga berpenyakitan. Sehun memiliki penyakit asma akut apabila ia sedang merasa tegang, takut, dan juga cemas.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah melibatkan Sehun dalam rencana balas dendamnya, ia merahasiakan segala rencana yang telah ia susun selama 13 tahun. Chanyeol akan selalu memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja dimana pun berada, baik di rumah atau di sekolah.

Chanyeol sedang bersiap dengan setelan formal, berupa kemeja putih dilapisi dengan jas hitam yang pas ditubuhnya, dan celana hitam. Ia terlihat seperti seorang penjaga keamanan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Chanyeol bekerja sebagai penjaga keamanan Presiden Korea. Ia dengan mudah diterima karena begitu banyak prestasi yang ia miliki sehingga tidak butuh berpikir 2 kali untuk menerimanya bekerja.

Namun siapa yang mengetahui, dibalik wajah tampan dan kempuan hebat yang ia miliki, ternyata Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Setelah kemunculannya yang berada di belakang topeng Guy Fawkes dan membongkar kasus-kasus politik dan ia menyerahkannya pada kejaksaan. Semua orang memanggilnya **'City Gun'** si penembak jitu. City Gun sudah membongkar beberapa kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh petinggi negara. Yang menjadi target awalnya adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Orang tersebut adalah seorang mentri. Dengan segala persiapan Chanyeol berhasil menaklukan orang itu. Darah dibayar Darah! Begitulah ungkapan terakhir yang di ucapkan City Gun sebelum membunuh mentri tersebut.

Dan saat ini, target selanjutnya adalah, Presiden Korea Selatan. Byun Joonmyeon, yang diketahui sebagai otak dari konspirasi itu. Dan untuk melancarkan aksinya, ia harus mendapat akses bertemu dengan Bapak Presiden. Salah satu jalan yang bisa ia tempuh adalah bekerja di Blue House, menjadi pengawal Presiden.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Cepatlah, hyung bisa terlambat!" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen kepada adiknya yang sedari tadi masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh. Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara.

"maaf hyung.."

Chanyeol membesarkan matanya saat melihat adik kesayangannya, ia mendengus pelan lalu memijit pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam yang berantakan. Kancing kemeja nya tidak di masukan ke lubang yang tepat.

 _Astaga hun.. apa aku terlalu memanjakanmu? Memakai kancing kemeja saja tidak bisa.._

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Sehun lalu membenarkan letak kancing kemeja Sehun. Kemudian ia meraih ransel Sehun dan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen dan Sehun mengekorinya sambil mengacak asal rambutnya yang belum kering. Meskipun acak-acakan tapi justru membuatnya semakin tampan dan mempesona.

.

Sesampai di basement apartemen Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam mobil sportnya, dan disusul oleh Sehun. Meskipun hanya hidup berdua dan Chanyeol satu-satunya yang berkerja keras, ia masih sangat sanggup melengkapi fasilitas hidupnya bersama Sehun. Chanyeol membeli satu apartemen mewah, mobil sport, motor, dan berbagai keperluan lainnya. Termasuk sekolah Sehun. Saat ini ia duduk di bangku kelas 2 Senior High School. Ia bersekolah di salah satu SHS ternama di Korea, SM High School, yang siswa-siswinya berasal dari kalangan atas.

.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke SM High School, sekolah Sehun. Selama dijalan Sehun tidak berhentinya bercerita kepada Chanyeol tentang hal-hal yang ia kerjakan di sekolah. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Sehun dan tidak menghilangkan fokusnya dari jalan. Mereka sesekali tertawa dengan lelucon yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain.

"Hyung.. kau bilang, kau mempunyai pekerjaan baru. Pekerjaan seperti apa itu hyung? Kenapa penampilanmu sekarang semakin rapi. Biasanya kan kau terlihat seperti preman hyung." Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Adiknya memang selalu ingin tahu apalagi itu mengenai hal-hal yang di lakukan Chanyeol.

"Iya hun-ah, hyung harus berpakaian rapi dan formal sekarang, karna hyung akan bekerja di blue house, khususnya di samping bapak Presiden kita. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hyung bekerja untuk menangkap penjahat, jadi hyung harus melakukan penyamaran agar penjahat itu tidak mengetahui bahwa hyung akan menangkap mereka." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mangap tidak percaya, bahwa hyungnya akan bekerja untuk Presiden korea. Ia sangat bangga pada Chanyeol, ia sangat bangga mempunyai hyung yang hebat seperti Chanyeol. Ia juga bercita-cita ingin menjadi seperti Chanyeol saat besar nanti.

 _Ayolah sehun! Memakai seragam saja kau tidak becus, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol? haha.._

"Woaah.. kau hebat hyung!" sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Chanyeol.

"Haha, iya aku tau kalau aku hebat.." kekeh Chanyeol melihat adiknya yang begitu bangga padanya.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai di sekolahmu." Lanjut Chanyeol yang menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang SM High School.

"Ah iya.. Hyung, aku berangkat sekolah dulu, kalau hyung sibuk tidak usah jemput aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Sehun seraya menyampirkan ransel ke punggungnya.

"Baiklah jagoan hyung! Kau belajar yang benar ya, jangan nakal dan jangan membuat masalah, kau mengerti?"

"arra.. arra.. hyung juga, hati-hati bekerja! Jangan sampai membuat bapak Presiden kecewa padamu hyung.." sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol.

"dasar! Bocah ini!" satu jitakan kecil melayang ke kepala Sehun. Dan yang terkena jitakan meringis lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Chanyeol. Setelah itu cengiran lah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun, ia mengusap puncak kepala Sehun, kemudian Sehun berlalu masuk ke sekolahnya. Chanyeol menatap punggung sehun yang menjauh dengan senyuman hangat. Sehun adalah penyemangatnya setiap hari. Ia harus selalu menjaga adik kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol sudah berada dalam ruangan Presiden di blue house, menemui Presiden Korea Selatan, Byun Junmyeon untuk mengetahui tugas apa yang akan di berikan padanya.

"Selamat pagi Pak Presiden, nama saya Park Chan Yeol, pengawal baru dari divisi tingkat 2." Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya pada presiden yang duduk di single sofa di depannya.

Disamping Pak presiden tampak seorang gadis mungil, memiliki wajah imut, dan cantik ia tampak seperti remaja labil, menurut pandangan Chanyeol. Mungkin dia adalah putri Presiden yang di katakan oleh orang. Orang-orang mengatakan putri Presiden Byun itu dalam masa pubertasnya. Ya kalian tau saja seperti apa gadis yang sedang dalam masa pubertas. Meskipun saat ini ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Mungkin karna pengaruh teman-teman dan pergaulannya yang sedikit bebas. Ya, tidak ada yang sanggup menjadi pengawal putri Byun ini, karna tingkah lakunya. Ia tidak ingin di kekang, ia ingin bebas kemana pun ia pergi. Pergi kemana pun tanpa ada orang-orang yang mengenakan jas, berbadan tegap dan juga kaku. Ia sangat membencinya.

Byun Baek Hyun atau Baekhyun, itulah namanya. Putri tunggal presiden Byun Junmyeon dengan istrinya Byun Yixing, yang merupakan wanita asal china. Baekhyun slalu menggunakan wajah cantik dan imutnya menjadi senjata untuk mengelabuhi para penjaganya. Apabila mereka (penjaga) sering tertipu oleh Baekhyun maka mereka dianggap gagal dalam tugas, lalu di pecat. Maka dari itu, tidak ada yang berani mencalonkan diri menjadi pengawal putri Presiden.

Untung saja Chanyeol berada di divisi 2, divisi pertama di isi oleh ketua keamanan, yang biasanya mengawasi kerja dari divisi 2, dan biasanya tugas dari divisi 1 dan 2 sama-sama mengawal presiden. Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu memikirkan tentang remaja labil dan susah di atur. Ia hanya perlu focus pada rencana pembalasan dendamnya.

.

"Hmm.. Ya, saya sudah mendengar semua tentang ada Mr. Park. Saya sudah mengetahui semua kemampuan anda, hingga anda berada di divisi 2. Tapi saat ini pengawal yang mengawal saya sudah terlalu banyak." 

Chanyeol terkesiap setelah mendengar ucapan Presiden. Ia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang tugas yang akan ia dapatkan. Ia hanya berharap semoga dugaannya salah. Ia memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Oleh karna itu, saya ingin anda menjadi pengawal putri saya. Karna setelah di fikirkan, divisi 2 mungkin akan menjalani tugasnya lebih baik dalam menjaga putri saya. Apa anda mau menerimanya? Itu tergantung anda Tuan Park, jika anda menolaknya maka anda harus di pindahkan ke divisi 3, dan saya harus segera mencari pengganti anda di divisi 2." Lanjut Presiden Byun.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Presiden, tapi ia tetap pada wajah datarnya. Ia sudah mengetahui watak dari Presiden Byun yang seenak jidatnya. Chanyeol sedikit berpikir, kalau ia di pindahkan ke divisi 3 maka ia akan semakin sulit dan mempunyai sedikit waktu bersama Presiden. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di blue house, dan hal itu akan mengganggu rencana balas dendamnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Ia harus tetap derada di divisi 2, agar lebih mudah dalam akses bertemu dengan Presiden.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah putri Presiden, Byun Baekhyun. Ia tampak seperti tersenyum. Tidak! Itu adalah senyuman yang err- sedikit menakutkan tapi lebih menggelikan menurut Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh gadis itu.

 **[Baekhyun Side]**

Gadis imut dan cantik itu menghentakan kakinya ke lantai lalu mendaratkan pantatnya ke sofa, ia terus saja menggerutu. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan sebuah rasa sebal, kesal, dan jengkel pada ayahnya. Bibirnya yang mungil ia kerucutkan imut berharap ayahnya itu menuruti kemauannya.

Saat ini Baekhyun berada dalam ruangan Presiden, di blue house. Ya, ayahnya adalah seseorang yang paling terpandang di Korea Selatan. Ia sedikit menyesalkan ayahnya yang memilih menjadi Presiden, padahal ia lebih suka ayahnya yang dulu, ayahnya yang sederhana dan tidak tamak akan jabatan dan kekayaan. Ia menjadi tidak bebas, ia selalu menolak ayahnya yang memberikannya pengawal berjas hitam, kaku, dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Meskipun pada akhirnya penolakannya hanya di abaikan. Akhirnya ia berbuat hal-hal yang menjengkelkan pada pengawal yang mengawalnya hingga jerah hingga tidak ada yang sanggup menjadi pengawalnya.

"Sudahlah baek, berhentilah bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu. Ayah yakin, pasti kali ini kau akan menyukai pengawal baru itu. Kau akan sangat menyesal kalau menolaknya. Ayah jamin itu!" Ujar Presiden yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar gerutuan dari bibir mungil namun cerewet itu. Dan hanya di balas decihan oleh Baekhyun.

Ia memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu, jadi Presiden Byun tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Tapi Baekhyun tau dimana ia harus berlaku kurang ajar atau berprilaku baik. Karna ia juga tidak mau namanya, nama ayahnya, dan juga nama keluarga nya tercemar, mengingat ia adalah salah satu keluarga orang no 1 di Korea Selatan.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya serta bibir yang masih setia mengerucut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

 _Ah pasti itu pengawal barunya._

Jujur saja ia sedikit penasaran dengan pengawal baru itu, setelah mendengar ayahnya yang tampak menyukai pengawal itu. Ayahnya tidak biasanya memuji pengawal manapun yang akan menjaganya, tapi kali ini ayahnya bahkan mengatakan kalau ia akan sangat menyesal kalau menolaknya.

Setelah suara ketukan dan di perbolehkan masuk, terdengar suara pentofel yang beradu dengan lantai dan tidak lama setelah itu muncul lah 3 orang berjas hitam, berjalan tegap dan tentu saja kaku menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik orang yang berada di paling kanan. Ah itu Kim Jong Dae atau Ketua Kim. Ia adalah Ketua Keamanan dan memiliki jabatan tertinggi diantara pengawal lainnya. Baekhyun sudah mengenalnya, dan dia adalah pengawal ayahnya jadi bukan dia. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada di tengah yang berada di samping Ketua Kim. Itu adalah Pengawal cantik, Baekhyun sangat mengenalnya. Namanya Huang Zitao, dia adalah asistent Ketua Kim. Gadis keturunan China-Korea yang belum menikah, karna pekerjaannya menjadi sorang pengawal, Baekhyun sangat dekat dengannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Zitao, dan dibalas senyuman tulus oleh Zitao. Tidak mungkin Zitao yang mengawalnya, karna tugasnya slalu berada di samping si ketua berwajah petak, Kim Jongdae. Jadi, pengawalnya adalah…

Baekhyun terkesiap saat matanya tertuju pada orang yang ketiga, berada sedikit jauh dari Zitao. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, karna terpesona dengan sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendiskripsikan makhluk tuhan yang begitu sempurna itu dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun segera mengembalikan kesadarannya setelah mendengar suara bass lelaki tampan itu saat memperkenalkan diri.

 _Ugh- so sexy…_

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar ayahnya memberikan tugas untuknya. Ia berharap Chanyeol menerima pekerjaan itu. Ayahnya memang benar dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun benar-benar akan menyesal jika menolak seorang pengawal tampan seperti Park Chanyeol itu.

 **[Normal Side]**

Chanyeol sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Pak Presiden, saya akan menerima tugas untuk mengawal putri anda. Saya akan menjalankan tugas dengan baik."

Chanyeol membungkukan badannya. Tanpa disadari 2 orang di depan tersenyum lebar, karna Chanyeol menerima tugasnya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah bisa mulai pekerjaan mu hari ini." Ujar Presiden pada Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan tegap oleh Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, kau sudah boleh pergi. Ingat Byun Baekhyun. Kau jangan sampai bebuat ulah lagi!" lanjut presiden byun pada putrinya yang tampak bersemangat.

"Baiklah ayah, aku pergi ke kampus dulu. Sampai nanti." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang berjas hitam yang tampak memasang wajah bingung dengan perubahan mood Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan dan diam di tempat, merasakan sesuatu menyenggol lengannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang menyenggolnya. Dan tampak lah Zitao yang memberi tanda dengan tangannya untuk mengikuti gadis remaja labil yang baru saja berlalu itu.

Dengan gugup Chanyeol permisi pada Bapak Presiden dan 2 pengawal yang masih berdiri disampingnya itu. Dengan sedikit berlari ia berlalu untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah pergi duluan.

 _Akh! Sialan! Hari pertama saja sudah mengesalkan. Sial! Rencana ku akan berjalan lebih lama jika seperti ini!._

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus mengekori Baekhyun, karna memang itulah tugasnya. Ia melindungi Baekhyun saat ia berada di luar rumah atau Blue House. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kampus dengan wajah bangganya. Orang-orang menatap kearah mereka –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona. Kagum karna Baekhyun Putri dari orang no 1 di Korea Selatan memiliki seorang pengawal yang sempurna dan membuat siapapun yang melihat wajahnya akan jatuh kedalam pesonannya. Pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tap tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah cepat dari belakang. Chanyeol bersiaga karna suara langkah itu menuju ke arahnya dan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie yaa…"

Suara melingking sekaligus cempreng itu segera membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, ia merasakan telinganya berdengung dan tumbuhnya seperti di senggol oleh sesuatu yang mungil dan sangat gesit. Sejurus Chanyeol bersiap untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Orang yang di lindungi hanya terikikik melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Dan memberikan tanda dengan tangannya kalau ia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Chanyeol yang segera paham langsung mengubah posisi dan ekspresinya seperti semula.

"Jieun ah… kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku tidak tuli!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal pada gadis yang di panggil Jieun oleh Baekhyun.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku baek, aku terlalu senang, kau tau? Wooyoung hari ini pulang dari Italy, ia menelfonku tadi. Ahh… Baekkie aku sudah tidak sabar segera memeluknya, aku sangat merindukannya…"

Jieun bercerita pada Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu-semu, ia seperti seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, ugh- pasti sekarang dia semakin songong karna sudah lulus lebih cepat dari kita, dan segera menggantikan ayahnya menjadi CEO. Aku yakin dia pasti membangga-banggakanya saat bertemu nanti."

Chanyeol tidak merubah ekspresinya, jujur saja ia sedikit jengah berjalan di belakang Baekhyun yang terus bergosip ria dengan Jieun, mereka terlihat sekali-kali tertawa. Yang membuatnya semakin rishi adalah ketika mereka berbicara, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang ada dibelakang, kemudian mereka tertawa.

' _Apa mereka sedang membicarakan ku? Hah, dasar ibu-ibu penggosip!'_

.

.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong apa dia pengawal baru mu?" Tanya Jieun pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Astaga Baek! Ini benar-benar gila! Kalau dia yang menjadi pengawalku, aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Lihat lah Baek, dia sangat tampan, ia seperti seorang actor. Aha, dia seperti Lee Minho versi muda!" Jieun dan Baekhyun sedikit memutar kepalanya melirik kearah Chanyeol, dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dan itu sangat cool menurut mereka.

"Ya! Jadi maksudmu Lee Minho sudah tua?" Baekhyun mencubit pelan lengan Jieun, kemudian mereka tertawa ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu dengan sikap istirahat ditempat, ia tampak tenang tapi matanya terus mengawasi Baekhyun dan sekeliling kelas, mencegah sesuatu yang mencurigan. Meskipun tampak tenang, Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat risih, dengan mahasiswi yang terus memperhatikannya bukannya memperhatikan materi yang di sampaikan oleh dosen mereka. Mereka bahkan mengedipkan mata dengan genitnya pada Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol hanya memberi tatapan datarnya.

Baekhyun pun tidak bisa fokus pada materi yang di sampaikan dosen di depan kelas. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak terus mengawasinya. Tetapi lamunannya tidak bertahan lama setelah seseorang yang di sampingnya menyenggol lengannya.

"Eh, Baek. Kau sudah menemui Woobin? Dia tidak masuk kampus 2 hari ini." bisik Jieun

"Kami sudah putus Jieun ah, untuk apa aku menemuinya. Lagian siapa yang peduli dia masuk kampus atau tidak, Bukan urusanku!"

"Tapi Baek, sebaiknya kau bisa sedikit bersimpati padanya, dia sepertinya sangat terpuruk karna kematian ayahnya. Apalagi setelah lulus nanti ia langsung ikut wajib militer."

"Menteri Kim meninggal? Jangan bercanda Jieun ah!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun mengenal Menteri Kim, ia biasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan Paman. Ayah baekhyun dan menteri Kim adalah sahabaat dekat dan sudah saling mengaggap keluarga satu sama lain. Bahkan pada awalnya Baekhyun dan Woobin berencana akan dijodohkan, tapi karna masih di usia labil, hubungan percintaan mereka pun tidak jelas adanya.

"Kau belum tau beritanya? Huh dasar, makanya jangan hanya berdiam diri di dalam blue house itu. Ayah woobin dikabarkan melakukan penyelewangan dana dan juga menyembunyikan aset negara. Semua bukti-buktinya di kirim oleh seseorang.. eum kalau tidak salah namanya.. City Gun, orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu. Itu yang ku dengar dari Jongsuk teman dekat Woobin." jelas Jieun.

"Dan apa kau tahu? Orang-orang yang tergabung dalam koalisi sekarang akan menjadi incaran City Gun selanjutnya." lanjut Jieun sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dari ucapan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, dan manik hitam itu pun bertemu dengan manik tajam milik Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertatapan, meskipun Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya, tapi Baekhyun tetap suka. Ia merasa sangat damai saat menatap mata tajam bak elang itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

 _Tenanglah Baek, ada Park Chanyeol yang akan menjaga mu, dia itu pria yang sangat hebat! Dia pasti akan menjaga ku dan keluarga ku, aku harus percaya padanya!_

Tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa jantungnya akan segera keluar saat menatap manik yang indah itu. Dan Chanyeol sangat membenci perasaan ini!

 _Park Chanyeol! Kendalikan dirimu, sadarlah! Ayahnya adalah penyebab kematian Ayah dan Ibu mu! Musuh tetaplah musuh!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Harap reviewnya. TQ


End file.
